The invention relates to marine steering systems and particularly to power actuated steering systems for marine propulsion devices such as stern drive units.
In the past, various arrangements have been utilized to effect steering movement of the outdrive unit of an inboard-outboard marine propulsion device. An example of such a steering arrangement is illustrated in the U.S. Shimanckas Pat. No. 3,183,880, issued May 18, 1965 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Ford Pat. No. 2,928,377, issued March 15, 1960; the U.S. Horning Pat. No. 3,148,657, issued Sept. 15, 1964; the U.S. Stuteville Pat. No. 3,302,604, issued Feb. 7, 1967; and the U.S. Stuteville Pat. No. 3,384,046, issued May 21, 1968.
Attention is further directed to the U.S. Shimanckas Pat. No. 3,631,833, issued Jan. 4, 1972; the U.S. Borst et al Pat. No. 3,863,593, issued Feb. 4, 1975; and the U.S. Kroll et al Pat. No. 3,922,995, issued Dec. 2, 1975.